


Excerpts from The Daily Prophet

by SazzyLJ



Series: Cascades of Change [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyLJ/pseuds/SazzyLJ
Summary: Short Excerpts from The Daily Prophet.  Each chapter corresponds to a part of the series.  There is no need to read this in order to understand the Cascades of Change main story. but these excerpts will contain spoilers.
Series: Cascades of Change [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664503
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Daily Prophet Excerpts - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these articles were written as notes for the main stories. A few were to help me break through writers block and find a character's voice. I decided to post them as I work on part 3 in hopes that they will provide a little enjoyment.  
> **There will be spoilers for major plot points in the main story. I recommend reading the excerpts after reading the corresponding story.**

**Boy Who Lived Betrayed During Fight for Life** _by Rita Skeeter_

At the exciting First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, nearly all eyes rivetted on The-Boy-Who-Lived as he evaded death at the flames of a Hungarian Horntail. Unlike the rest of Wizarding Britain, the self proclaimed best friend of Harry Potter ignored his fearsome flight in favor of insinuating herself into the House of Longbottom.

The ambitious muggle born used her connections with the lonely orphan champion to win sympathy and kudos for herself before the tournament. She even claimed to Madame Longbottom to have coached young Potter despite her own status making that implausible. No doubt, the cunning Madame Longbottom saw through her lies, but this reporter is still appalled at her attempt to take credit for the daring strategy exhibited by the Boy-Who-Lived.

From the moment young Potter entered the ring, looking vulnerable and dismayed at the site of his aggressive dragon foe, the duplicitous Miss Granger laced her fingers with Heir Longbottom. The young gentleman was too gracious to cast off her clinging, but we can all hope that it was only his manners that kept him next to her. Surely the son of such a prominent family will see through these manipulations.

Despite the appalling behavior in the stands, The-Boy-Who-Lived triumphed again by having the fastest time in the task. He tied for lead in the tournament with the famous seeker Viktor Krum. Cecil Diggory gave a good showing but trails his fellow Hogwarts student after the end of the first task.

_Cont. on Pg. 3_

* * *

**Tragic Fatalities at the Triwizard Tournament** _by Betty Braithwaite_

Tragedy struck the notoriously deadly Triwizard Tournament in the first event held since 1792. Tasked with retrieving a golden egg from the nest of a mother Chinese Fireball, Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum attempted to blind the creature. During the chaos, the dragon trampled three eggs resulting in the loss of two female and one male dragon. 

Through tears, Newt Scamander explained, “The Chinese Fireball is desperately endangered as several cultures prized their heartstrings for wand cores. This particular Dragon has only laid one other clutch of eggs in her life. For her to lose three of her infants… the trauma will be horrible for her.”

The Romanian Dragon Reserve spokesperson has requested time and space as the team grieves the loss of the dragons and one of their fellow tamers.

All requests to interview Ludo Bagman or Bartmemius Crouch for this story were declined.

* * *

 **Dumbledore** ’ **s Failures: How Lax Staffing Standards Are Failing** **Hogwart** ’ **s Students and Jeopardizing Wizarding Britain** _by Rita Skeeter_

There is no greater position of trust in our society than the one held by Albus Dumbledore. Supreme Mugwump and Chief Wizard are exalted political positions, but being Headmaster of Hogwarts requires the utmost integrity. Sadly, it seems that the trust we placed in him, to care for and educate our precious children, has been betrayed.

Core subjects were selected by the Board of Governors due to their importance in life, career and contributions to the broader wizarding society. The staffing choices by the Headmaster must include respect for the importance of imparting knowledge and comprehension to our children.

Potions, a core subject for all students, is taught by marked Death Eater and admitted spy, Severus Snape. While apparently a genius in his field, Professor Snape has been unable, or perhaps unwilling, to transfer his knowledge to his students. One Ravenclaw, speaking anonymously, told me, “He’s a dreadful teacher. I’ve learned more from my mother’s notes in her old text books than I’ve ever learned from him.”

Her housemate agreed, expressing concern for her future prospects due to his poor instruction. “How am I supposed to join St. Mungo’s as a Healer when all he ever teaches us is how to play favorites and yell at students?”

His intimidation tactics and sneering insults seem to start in his first year classrooms. This is especially trying for the child of War Heroes, Frank and Alice Longbottom, as his teacher escaped conviction while his parents languish in St. Mungos.Heir Neville Longbottom, Griffindor, has been so affected that he saw “Professor” Snape during a boggart lesson. 

Bravely, rather than complain, young Longbottom expressed concern for the future of the wizarding world. “I’m worried that the Aurors will have to lower their standards with so few students getting the OWLs or NEWTs they need.” 

Rufus Scrimgeour has denied such a lowering of standards and points to the elite reputation of the Auror training program. However, speaking on condition of anonymity, one instructor at the Auror Academy admitted, “Poisons and Antidotes training has really turned into remedial potions. Fewer applicants are coming in with a Potions NEWT, and we just have to teach them what they need to know.”

Scandalously, the Headmaster has continued to gloss over issues and has declined to provide detailed… _Cont. on_ _Pg. 3_


	2. Daily Prophet Excerpts - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts from the Daily Prophet during the events of The Quadwizards’ Contrived Quandaries --- Spoiler Alert for events in that story---

**On the Glory of Magic** _\- by L Greengrass_

_On the Glory of Magic is a new question and answer column that will discuss magical history, tradition and customs. To submit a question, send your owl to The Daily Prophet office addressed to OGM._

**_-_ I am a first generation wizard and Hogwarts student in Hufflepuff. The family of my best friend has offered me sponsorship. While I am aware, in general, that this a great honor (especially given their status in wizarding society) I am not sure what it entails. Could you please help me understand the nature and obligations of House sponsorship so that I can do justice to this great privilege? —Gratefully yours, JFF**

Dear JFF

Sponsorship, especially from an old and traditional family, is not offered lightly. Before ever speaking of it to you, the Head or Hier of the house would have taken time to measure your character. That you met their standards speaks well of you. 

Sponsorship is a beautiful part of our House traditions, and it has enabled many innovations and advancements that benefits all of Wizarding Britain. In fact, the Hogwarts Express and Platform 9 3/4 were the results of a collaboration between a sponsored first generation wizard and two of his fellow members of House Macmillan. 

While you are in school, your primary obligation is to bring honor on your new house by applying yourself to your studies. As a hard working Hufflepuff, I have every confidence that you already are. Additionally, you might find it beneficial to arrange a meeting between members of your House and your muggle family. This will aid you and your muggle guardians in understanding your new status.

Should you have any challenges while at school, members of your house will be able to assist you. They should be your first counselors and tutors. As you get closer to choosing a career or long term goal, your House will give you guidance and introduce you to others in your preferred field. 

The responsibilities of the sponsored and the sponsoring House can best be summed up this way. Your House has chosen you as family. They have made this declaration knowingly and publicly. Your successes will be their joy, and your failures their sorrow. The elevation of the House elevates all within it, and now, that includes you.

— May the blessings of all magic be upon you. -LG

* * *

**Warrant Issued for Rita Skeeter’s Arrest** _by Andy_ _Smudgley_

Shock and betrayal abound in the newsroom and homes of the Wizarding World. Rita Skeeter, long time correspondent for The Daily Prophet and author of such tell all books as _Armando_ _Dippet_ _: Master or Moron,_ is wanted for multiple counts of blackmail and failure to register as an animagus. 

Auror John Dawlish is leading the case and advised caution to our dear readers. “You may feel like, after all these years of reading her work, that you know Ms. Skeeter. Be warned. While she was always unscrupulous, she is now desperate and dangerous. If you see her, do not approach.” Readers can report any sightings of Ms. Skeeter to Auror Dawlish directly.

For those that worked with her, this revelation comes as no surprise. “It actually explains so much,” Betty Braithwaite said in an interview. “Ever since I joined to Prophet, she acted like she would take me under her wing. I’ve gone to her with ideas for countless stories, but she stole those ideas instead of helping me. Bertha Jorkins was my mum’s next door neighbor. Just before I could go to (News Editor) Mr. Adwr about writing a piece on her disappearance, all my notes went missing from my desk.”

Martin Adwr, himself a victim of Skeeter’s blackmail, described her this way. “She absolutely shouldn’t be underestimated. She’s clever, vindictive and effective. For every one person that’s admitted to having been blackmailed, there’s likely two more that haven’t come forward.” 

His own experience is a true cautionary tale. “She used to tell me how she would ruin me if I didn’t do as she wanted. Half of what she held over me were insinuations and exaggerations, but I was so afraid of the hurt she would cause my daughters by printing her story.” Mr. Adwr has stepped down from his position since the truth came out. 

Skeeter’s animagus form… _Cont on Pg. 9_

* * *

 **Muggle Authorities Tricked by Sirius Black** \- _R. Almeidas_

Last week, the ICW was contacted by muggle authorities with the news that Sirius Black had been captured in Greece. Aurors were dispatched to transfer the prisoner from muggle custody. However, Black was not there. Instead, the muggle jailers had been incarcerating a large rock. 

The rock was found to have multiple confounding runes, and the meals given to the prisoner had been eaten by a brown rat. The rock and rat were taken into custody as Black was known to have some skill in transfiguration. However, neither were Sirius Black in disguise. 

Dimitris Lykaios, head researcher at Kerkini Lake Hyppogriff Preserve, told authorities that he recognized Sirius Black on a trip for supplies. Unable to reach the magical authorities, he alerted the muggle police. “I’m distraught that he was able to escape custody. Sadly, the Greek Magical Law Enforcement is understaffed. It was such that allowed him to elude capture once again,” Lykaios stated during an interview over Floo.

Minister Fudge, citing subsequent reports of Black sighting in Brasov Romania, insists that there is currently no danger to Magical Britain. “Black knows better than to come back here. We’d capture him the moment he set foot on our soil,” Fudge announced in our exclusive interview. He referred any questions of security for the final task of Triwizard Tournament to Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge.

Analysis of the Runes used by Black…. _Cont. on Pg. 8_


End file.
